Under the Soulful Sky
by doggirl2772
Summary: Under the most brilliant and colourful of the world's many splendors, a love as old as time, but with a couple as new as the dawn, unfolds. It's only one of the many wonderful times they spend together, but it's breathtaking all the same. Gift Fic.


**A/N:** Alright, I made this for CassidyCoyote (Danni)'s birthday on September 27. I got it up on time on deviantArt, but obviously, I haven't gotten over here to put it up. So here we go. Some Tessidy fluff for Miss Techie's Birthday.

And yes, I know Cassidy can't cook. I had a brain-melt for a moment and skipped over that little peice of information. *sigh*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tech or Cassidy. Tech belongs to Warner Brothers, and Cassidy belongs to Danni.

* * *

**Under the Soulful Sky**

* * *

"Tech, you didn't have to do this…" Cassidy gasped, looking around herself. The sandy stretch of beach was clear and free of any other beings for miles, making her feel more at ease. The waves of the salty ocean rolled up onto the sand gently, like a lover's caress before pulling back into the body of water.

Her boyfriend of five months glanced up at her and smiled lovingly, green eyes watching as the smaller coyote observed her surroundings. "No," He said quietly, "I didn't have to do this." He stretched out and flipped the corner of the blanket out, "But… I wanted to, Cass." Their eyes met then. The inventor just gave her a toothy smile. He pulled the woven picnic basket onto the plaid blanket and opened it, pulling out two paper plates and setting them on the blanket. He pulled out a box of food and some plastic cutlery then.

"I'm sorry, my princess," Tech muttered, face tinted red in a blush, "I can't cook as well as you can, so we're going to have to make do with this."

Cassidy giggled. "My prince," She said, sinking to her knees onto the blanket and cupping his cheeks with her palms, making him look her straight in the eye, "You've done so much for me already… you didn't need to do this…"

"Maybe not," he answered, pulling her hands away from his face and entwining their fingers, "But like I said before… I wanted to do this for you, Cassidy." He smiled softly at her.

Ducking her head, the female coyote sighed and sat down in front of her plate, "Alright then." She gave him a cheeky smirk as she then asked, "You ARE sure that you didn't burn this as well?"

Lime green eyes widened as he playfully glared at her, making his beloved start giggling again.

**x-x-x-x**

The box of food was empty and stuffed hastily into a nearby garbage can along with the plates and cutlery. The couple now sat upon the open blanket, starring out across the oceans' clear surface and the setting sun's beautiful rays.

The sky was a painting of the most beautiful colours, pastel yellow, bright orange, heated red, loving pink, calming purple, and the hint of a dark royal blue. The sight alone was enough to make the soul weep for the earth's natural splendour.

Gazing upon the years old occurrence that so many took for granted, Cassidy sighed with content and leaned into Tech's warm embrace. The little redhead closed her eyes for a minute, absorbing the warmth of his body and the love that radiated from this perfect evening. She shivered slightly as a light breeze danced through the fur on her tail. The girl stopped as she felt a warm arm wrap around her and lay a blanket on her legs. She opened her eyes and blinked slowly, turning her head up to look at her love.

His face against the vibrant colours of the sky were gorgeous. Catching his eye, the colour reminded her of his kindness and his intelligence and his patience… and it made the young coyote fall in love with him all over again. "I love you, Tech," she whispered softly, gazing into the green eyes.

"I love you too, Cassidy," he answered, gently pulling her closer to him and kissing her sweetly.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, it's shorter then my other Cassidy fic, but it's all I had time for on short notice. I only had a day to write this, seeing as I was busy with some other things. But, hopefully it's good enough for my bud... and that I haven't given you all a toothache with my sappy, sweet, Tessidy fluffy-ness.

And although the button is green, reviews are GOLDEN, so please send me one! Thanks!


End file.
